Rulers of Kind (Rulers of Kind)
The Rulers of Kind are the Rulers of all of Specie Members * Anu: Shard of God, Ruler of Heaven as well as the absolute leader of Angels * Archangels: Primordial Angels, Rulers of Angels ** Michael: First Archangel, twin of Lucifer, Viceroy of Heaven, Archangel of Courage, Bravery and Valor, Leader of Powers ** Lucifer: First Archangel, twin of Michael, Ruler of Hell, Archangel of Faith, Free Will and Light, Leader of Watchers ** Samael: Second Archangel, Father of Nephalems, Archangel of Prudence, Wisdom and Death, Leader of Dominions ** Raguel: Third Archangel, Judge of Heaven, Archangel of Justice, Egality and Fairness, Leader of Seraphims ** Raphael: Fourth Archangel, Healer of Heaven, Archangel of Charity, Healing and Prosperity, Leader of Virtues ** Jegudiel: Fifth Archangel, Coordinator of Angels, Archangel of Temperance, Humility and Blessings, Leader of Elohims ** Gabriel: Sixth Archangel, Fallen Archangel, Archangel of Hope, Love and Kindness, Leader of Cherubims * Tathamet: Merged Shard of Exitium, Amara and Abyss, Creator of Hell as well as absolute leader of Demons * Chaos: Shard of Amara, creator of Protogenoi as well as Progenitor and absolute leader of deities * Azathoth: First Outer God, creator of Pieces of Azathoth as well as Progenitor and absolute leader of Lovecraftians * Primal-Leviathans: Primordial Leviathans, Rulers of Leviathans and of Monsters ** Levitas: First Primal-Leviathan, twin of Levantine, living Primal-Leviathan, Current Leader of the Swarm ** Levantine: First Primal-Leviathan, twin of Levitas, dead Primal-Leviathan, Former Leader of the Swarm * Necrosians: Primordial Reapers, Rulers of Reapers ** Malthael: First Necrosian ** Sachiel: Second Necrosian ** Azrael: Third Necrosian * Greater Evils: Primordial Demons, Rulers of Demons ** Prime Evils: The three strongest Greater Evils *** Mephistopheles: First Prime Evil, Father figure for Lilith, Lord of Hatred *** Baal: Second Prime Evil, the Creator of Hell's weaponry, Lord of Destruction *** Satan: Third Prime Evil, the Harbinger of Greater Evils' return, Lord of Terror ** Lesser Evils: The four weakest Greater Evils *** Andariel: First Lesser Evil, Queen of Succubi, Maiden of Anguish *** Duriel: First Lesser Evil, First Hell's Grand Torturer, Lord of Pain *** Belial: Second Lesser Evil, Pretender to Hell's throne, Lord of Lie *** Azmodan: Third Lesser Evil, Pretender to Hell's throne, Lord of Sin * Nyarlathotep: Second Outer God, the Crawling Chaos, Mind of Azathoth * Nyog-Sothep: Second Outer God, the Nameless Mist, Existence of Azathoth * Magnum Tenebrosum: Second Outer God, the Unnamed Darkness, Non-Existence of Azathoth * Jesus Christ: Merged Shard of God and Yggdrasi, co-leader of Angels * Arch-Chronotheists: Primordial Chronotheists, Rulers of Chronotheists ** Xelor: Second Arch-Chronotheist, Co-Ruler of Zeitbereich ** Past: Second Arch-Chronotheist, Co-Ruler of Zeitbereich ** Present: Third Arch-Chronotheist, Co-Ruler of Zeitbereich ** Future: Fourth Arch-Chronotheist, Co-Ruler of Zeitbereich * Protogenoi: Primordial Deities, Rulers of Deities ** Tartarus: First Protogenos, Protogenos of Underworld ** Gaea: Second Protogenos, Protogenos of Earth ** Erebos: Third Protogenos, Protogenos of Darkness ** Ouranos: Fourth Protogenos, twin of Pontos, Protogenos of Sky ** Pontos: Fourth Protogenos, twin of Ouranos, Protogenos of Water ** Nyx: Fifth Protogenos, Protogenos of Night * Yog-Sothoth: Third Outer God, the Beyond One, Son of the Nameless Mist * Shub-Niggurath: Third Outer God, the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young, Daughter of the Unnamed Darkness * Primordial Onis: Primordial Onis, Rulers of Onis ** Omega: Oni Warrior, Last Greek Letter ** Taw: Oni Healer, Last Hebrew Letter ** Othalan: Oni Wizard, Last Runic Letter * Primordial Architects: Primordial Architects, Rulers of Architects ** Alpha: Architect Warrior, First Greek Letter ** Aleph: Architect Healer, First Hebrew Letter ** Tehu: Architect Wizard, First Runic Letter * Arch-Choromancers: Primordial Choromancers, Rulers of Choromancers ** Rettam: First Arch-Choromancer, Co-Ruler of Raumbereich ** Length: Second Arch-Choromancer, Co-Ruler of Raumbereich ** Width: Third Arch-Choromancer, Co-Ruler of Raumbereich ** Height: Fourth Arch-Choromancer, Co-Ruler of Raumbereich * Avalonites: Primordial Fairies, Rulers of Fairies ** Oberon: First Avalonite, King of Fairies, Husband of Titania ** Titania: First Avalonite, Queen of Fairies, Wife of Oberon ** Morgana: Second Avalonite, First Witch, Teacher of Letitia di Albioni ** Nimue: Second Avalonite, Lady of the Lake, Wife of Merlin Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Fanon Characters Category:Shards Category:Primordial Beings Category:Fragments Category:Leviathans Category:Primal-Leviathans Category:Reapers Category:High-tier Reapers Category:Necrosians Category:Greater Evils Category:Prime Evils Category:Lesser Evils Category:Outer Gods Category:Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:Fairies Category:Elite Fairies Category:Avalonites